El comienzo de una aventura
by juanita lopez
Summary: Hola esta es mi historia, aquí los botones los amo y los odio jejje bueno lean y díganme que les pareció adiós


En la superficie…

Una joven de pelo negro y recogido con una cola de caballo, de ojos color cafés claros y de piel color canela había perdido sus padres en un accidente de avión cuando ella tenía 4 años, su hermanos mayores le dijeron que ellos no podían regresar por que el viaje se había alargado mucho para que no se pusiera triste, ella aún tenía la esperanza de que sus padres volvieran, pero pasaron las semanas, los meses y los años y ellos no regresaban, 10 años después regresando del colegio y como siempre salía de casa para jugar futbol con todos sus amigos y amigas del barrio, esto era una rutina casi diaria, pero esta sería la ocasión en donde todo cambiaria…

Sin ¨querer¨ uno de mis amigos había lanzado el balón muy lejos y como ella siempre tenía la cortesía de ir a recogerlo. (y eso me empieza a cansar -.-)

Amigo: Juana por fa ve por el balón, yo voy la próxima. (MENTIRAAAAA T-T)

Juanita: Okey esperen aquí. Dije caminando en dirección hacia donde había ido el balón.

Juanita: ¿Dónde habrá caído esta cosa?

Un par de minutos después de tanto buscar llegue a un callejón donde solo había una par de cajas y una alcantarilla.

Juanita: Debió caerse ahí abajo, no creo que me demore mucho buscándolo.

Solo baje con mucho ¨cuidado¨, solo que di un paso en falso y resbale cayendo de espalda.

Juanita: Auch, mmm a este paso me voy a terminar fracturando otro tobillo, haber sigamos buscando. Me sacudí y seguí buscando

Juanita: Aja aquí estabas. Dije cogiendo el balón, lista para volver con sus amigos.

Juanita: Listo, ahora regresemos con… Dije extrañada al ver un pequeño botón sobresaliendo de la pared. Oprimí el botón y la pared se abrió como si nada, entre con mucho cuidado de no tropezar con nada hasta que vio…

Juanita: Hayyyy que vacano, que hará una silla tan extraña aquí. Dije sentándome, iba a sentarme hasta que mire hacia abajo y vi un gran agujero debajo de la silla, esta vez me senté con más cuidado, había un botón en uno de los brazos de la silla (aquí los botones me están causando muchos problemas :s)

Juanita: Que pasara si… Dije oprimiendo el botón, esperando que pasara algo.

Juanita: Al parecer no paso NADAAAAAAAH. Dije cuando la silla se fue hacia abajo con mucha velocidad – Wuuuu, esto es fabuloso.

Al caer al suelo abrí mis ojos y me encontré en un lugar donde en vez de haber arboles habían hongo de un tamaño impresionante…

Juanita: Hay hamijo en ¿dónde estoy?

Seguí caminado hasta que mire hacia bajo y encontré un pequeño animalito y le estire mi mano para poder acariciarlo.

Juanita: Oh, hola pequeñito, oye podrías ayudarme? La pequeña asintió encantada-Podrías ayudarme buscar alguna persona?

La pequeña me señalo que siguiera hacia adelante, después me señalo un lugar donde había un refugio, llegue hasta la puerta y toca varias veces, hasta que…

Kord: Puedo ayudar… No termino porque yo abrí los ojos como dos platos, iba a salir corriendo pero me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia adentro del lugar.

Juanita: AAAAAH, suéltame déjame ir, AAAAAH AYUDAAA.

Kord: Eli!

Eli: Que pasa Kord y ¿quién es ella?

Kord: Averígualo tú.

Eli: Hola yo soy…

Juanita: Ah tienes un arma. Cogí el arma y apunte hacia el troll- Aléjate salvaje o usare esto que… No sé qué sea pero lo usare. Luego el chico me quito el arma y me dijo

Eli: Tranquila, Hola soy Eli Shane. Me dijo estirándome la mano.

Juanita: Como dices que te llamas?

Kord: No sabes quién es Eli Shane?

Juanita: mmm debería saberlo.

Eli: Y tú quién eres?

Juanita: Yo soy Juanita y oye ¿dónde estoy?

Eli: Como que no sabes dónde estás.

Juanita: Es que lo que paso fue que entre en un alcantarilla y llegue a un lugar donde había un botón y lo presione y la pared se abrió y había una silla que se veía genial y me senté en ella y había otro botón y lo presione y la silla cayo hacia abajo y BOOM caí aquí y me encontré a este pequeño amigo quien me guio hasta aquí y eso fue lo que paso.

Eli: Oh, tu vienes de la superficie y por accidente llegaste hasta aquí abajo.

Juanita: Y como regreso a la ¨superficie¨

Eli: Esa es la mala noticia.

Juanita: Y cuál es?

Eli y Kord: No se puede regresar

Juanita: QUEEEEEEE

CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNN, Bien esa fue la primera parte de mi historia y lo siento por la demora es que ya entre al colegio y ya dejaron un montón de trabajos y proyectos y por eso fue la demora pero hoy no hubo clases y tuve tiempo de hacer esto hasta el otro capítulo :D


End file.
